loved ones
by TitanHyuuga
Summary: Tess Moto join Jaden Yuki in slipher reds coed dorm
1. Chapter 1

The loved ones

The ones we love are the most important ones in our lives. That is something Tess Moto still has to learn. But first lets go to a board meeting where Mr. Seto Kiba is thinking of a way to get new students to come to Duel Academy. Mr. Kiba looked at the board members were thinking of things when Ishizu Ishtar Seto Kiba's wife said "I think it would be wise if we made all the dorms coed so that males and females can be in all dorms, not just Obelisk blue dorm." Seto thought for a minute and said " That sounds like a good idea to me." So Seto looked at Rebecca Moto and said " Call Chancellor Shepard and tell him that the school is closing for the summer for remodel and fixes. So please tell all the students that they are going home for three months." Chancellor Shepard then said " Yes President Kiba I will tell the students that they are going home." The students gathered in the gym for announcements and when they got in there the Chancellor got on the stage and said "This summer the school will close for the summer for repairs and upgrades. In the morning all students will be sent home for the summer. Now its time for lights out good night." the next morning the kids get on the plane for home.

In the fall

Now Tess got home from school to see her dad at the door with a bag in his hand and a piece of paper that looked like a plane ticket. Tess looked at her father and said "dad what's wrong. Did I do something bad or what." Yugi looked at his daughter and said "Tess your mom enrolled you at Duel Academy so you can learn to duel and so your ready here's my deck use it wisely and do good ok." Tess said " Yes daddy I will do as you ask me. When do I leave for school?" Yugi said "tonight at eight with the new dorm leaders for the new dorms." Eight o'clock that night Tess got in the car to go to the airport so she could get on the plane for Duel Academy on the way her mom said " Tess I have something for you from the wife of my boss Mr. Seto Kiba this was the item that she had when she was a duelist it is called the millennium necklace she said may it bring you good luck." when they got to the airport she got out of the car gave her mom and dad a hug and got on the plane. She sat in the seat next to the window and looked at the small box her father had given her in the car on the note it said use these three monsters well love dad. She opened the box and saw three monster cards Slifer the sky dragon, Winged dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor. Then from behind her she heard someone say "wow those are vary powerful monsters where did you get them." She turned around and said " My dad gave them to me as a good luck charm. May I ask what your name is." the girl in the seat behind her said " I am sorry my name is Nailah Kemosiri I am from a family that is Egyptian. What is your name if you mind me asking." Tess said " my name is Tess Moto. Its nice to meet you. My dad is Yugi Moto I am using his deck." That's when a new voice said "Wow we have the daughter of the Pharaoh coming to duel academy that is cool. Oh my name is Jaden Yuki dorm leader of Timaeus red dorm which is the red boy's dorm name. You are two female students so you will be in Slifer red Ra yellow or Obelisk blue girls dorm the girls dorms are named after the three Egyptian god cards and the boy dorms are Timaeus red Hermos yellow and Critias blue so may I ask your names I was not listening when you said them." the two girls looked at each other then in turn said their names to him he said then "its nice to meet the two of you."

Disclaimer the characters and cards are of Konomi entertainment and Kazuki Takahashi Jaden is from Yugioh GX Yusei is from Yugioh 5d and the last names of Yugi Moto and Seto Kiba are from Yugioh this starts the story line for the Yugioh, Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5d.

Thanks for the reviews from Cilyin, DJ Hunter and

BlackRoseDragonCK

because of their interest in the continuation of the story it will contend until I am done with it.

To the rest of the duelists around the world please read it. It would please me to have OC to add in if you have someone that you think would go good in this story please pm me with the Character profile and i will put it in. With the profile if the characters parents are from Yugioh I need the spelling and name of the parents or parent again please and thank you.

TitanHyuuga


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the new friend at school

As they got close to the island Tess and Nailah looked at each other and said "wow." then Nailah handed Tess back her three cards and Tess shuffled her deck and put it in her duel disc like she was taught by her father and the looked at Nailah and said " is your deck ready to go." Nailah said "yes it is ready and yes I am ready as well how about you and your deck?" Tess said, " I am all most ready just need to put my neckles on and then I will be ready. But my deck is ready now." Just then the pilot came over the intercom and said, " We are making our final approach to Duel Academy so if you all we please go back to your seats and get ready to get off I will start the decent for Duel Academy. Thank you." The two girls put on their seat belts on and as the plane landed on the runway.

When they got off the plane they got in the cars with the other students they started to shuffle their decks some more just to keep their hands busy so they don't get nervous shaking. They got out of the car and started for the school they saw the teachers and dorm leaders had vanished for behind them. They then got in the gym and all the teachers were there but not the dorm leaders.

The chancellor stepped up to the podium and looked out at the crowed and said "To all students that are new we welcome you to your new school and may your stay here be a good one and I hope you make new friends and close rivals so for now I would like to say good night and sleep tight." That night they got to their dorm Tess and Nailah saw that the big building was their eating area and that they were to sit at their name and get to know everyone near them.

Then Tess saw a boy right next to them was hansom she and Nailah were sitting next to each other and Tess tapped Nailah and said, "He is hansom I am going to talk to him." Nailah smiled and went back to talking to the guy next to her. Tess looked at the guy and said, "Hello what is your name? I am Tess Moto." the boy looked at her thinking to himself man she is cute. He then said to her "My name is Heller Kiba nice to meet you Tess." Tess said to Heller " your dad Seto Kiba." Heller said, "Yes Seto is my father are you related to Yugi and Rebecca Moto."  
Tess said "Yes that is my mom and dads name how do you know them?" Heller said, "Rebecca Moto works for Kiba Crop My dad is her boss that's how I know of them." Tess said to him "Do you want to duel after dinner tonight?" Heller said "Yes I would like to duel you tonight." So when they got done eating Tess and Heller went outside and put their duel disks on and Heller said "Ladies first." Tess drew five cards and then drew a sixth one to start her turn she the laid down a baby dragon and two face down cards.

As the duel went on Heller Kiba was down to one hundred life points and no monsters Tess had all her life points and four monsters Tess said "Its time to end this duel with this card Slipher the Sky Dragon come to the field. Slipher came out on the field and Tess ended her turn the next card Heller play big shield guardna was destroyed by Sliphers ability. Heller ended his turn Tess said, "You were good but now I am going to end this Slipher Attack his life points directly."

The next morning

The next morning all the new students went on a tour of Duel Academy the dorm leader of Slipher red Alexis Rhodes took all of them for the tour she said " First you have the dorms of the red students the red dorm has one student that is an almni of the academy his name is Jaden Yuki. The red dorm is name for the god Slipher the Sky dragon like the name says Slipher is a red dragon now can any student show me Slipher the sky dragon looks?" All the students but Heller Kiba said no. Heller said, "There is one here at duel academy that can her name is Tess Moto." Alexis looked at Tess and said, "Is this true that you can show us?" Tess reached into her deck box and pulled out the first three cards and handed them to Alexis and said "Here are the three Egyptian god cards my dad Yugi gave me when I came to duel academy." Tess then steps back in the line with the other students.

Alexis looked back at Tess and asked " May I show the students the Slipher card for right now?" Tess nodded her head. Alexis put it on a pillow and then passed it to each student so they could see what the god card looked like. Then Alexis said that when they were done to give it back to Tess and then they could move on to the next place they went was the docks Alexis said " The docks were put here for the summer break when the students would go home by boat instead of by plane. The students like going by boat because it is way more fun then going by plane." As the tour went on Alexis came to the Obelisk Blue dorm and said " When I met Jaden he had snuck into this dorm to rescue his friend Syrus from me and my friends. I had told Jaden that if he could beet me in a duel I would let him and Syrus go and not tell the teachers about it. So when the duel came to an end I had lost to Jaden and that's the day I started to fall head over heels for Jaden." When the tour was done the students went back to their dorm room and went to bed but as Tess and Nailah lay in their bed they found that they could not get to sleep and they needed someone to talk to so they went to Jaden and Alexis's room and knocked on the door and Jaden told them to come in to the room. When they opened the door Tess and Nailah asked if they could talk to them about something and Jaden and Alexis said sure if you can beet us in a tag team duel so Tess and Nailah said lets get our game on. As they dueled they found that as tag teams went they made a good team even when they found not only had they won the duel but also that they did with out taking any damage to their life points. When the duel was over they said that they could sleep now and then went to their room and went to bed but half way through the night they heard a noise and got out of bed to see what had happen and they saw that the dorm leaders were out side of Heller Kiba's room and that Heller was missing so the two of them came to the idea of going to look for him and said nothing to Jaden and Alexis. Wail they were looking they came a crossed some foot prints that were not human and also were vary small so they fallowed them to see were they ended and saw that at the end of the foot prints was the abandon dorm so they went into the abandon dorm only to see that Heller was chained to the wall at that point is when Heller's kidnapper stepped out of the dark and saw the plan had worked and that now he could get the three Egyptian god cards in his hands and also beet the vary deck that had beaten his fathers deck for his father was Maxamillion J. Pegasus. As he got this look of happiness he saw that it was not Yugi Moto but a girl that looked like Yugi so he asked " what did Yugi send a girl to fight me or is this a joke?" Tess stepped forward and said " My name is Tess Weeler Moto My father is the King of Games Yugi Moto. Why do you want my father what did he do to you that you have to fight him?" the boy looked and said " Your father destroyed my father and he is going to pay for it by losing something precious to him the three Egyptian god cards." Tess looked up and said " Well my father left is deck in my hands so you have to get them from me not my father. Lets duel." when the duel started Tess had drawn all three of them and by turn 8 had the three on the field and with one attack won the duel. After the duel they were leaving when they ran right in to Jaden and Alexis. Jaden looked at them and said " What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Tess looked at Jaden and said " We rescued Heller."

Disclaimer the characters and cards are of Konomi entertainment and Kazuki Takahashi Jaden is from Yugioh GX Yusei is from Yugioh 5d and the last names of Yugi Moto and Seto Kiba are from Yugioh this starts the story line for the Yugioh, Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5d.

Thanks for the reviews from Cilyin and DJ Hunter because of their interest in the continuation of the story it will contend until I am done with it.

To the rest of the duelists around the world please read it? It would please me to have OC to add in if you have someone that you think would go good in this story please pm me with the Character profile and I will put it in. With the profile if the characters parents are from Yugioh I need the spelling and name of the parents or parent again please and thank you.

TitanHyuuga


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 love of a friend

Tess and Nailah were headed for class on Monday when Heller came up to them after breakfast what they were doing after class and if they would walk around the school for a little to meet new people. Tess said " I have after school lessons with Alexis so I can not do it today but Saturday I don't have anything going on how about then." Then Nailah said " and I have lessons with Jaden so as of right now the same for me Saturday is best." Heller looked at the two girls and saw they were both vary pretty and that Tess was two feet taller then him and a foot taller then Nailah. So Heller came to the conclusion that Tess was a girl he did not want to meet in a dark ally and that if he was smart try not to tick her off. Heller walk in to class only to find that the teacher was the leader of Ra yellow hi name was Yusei Fudo he was talking about the tournament coming up in the honor of the president Yugi Moto. As he took roll he came to the name Tessandra (Tess) Mai Moto.

The whole class looked at Tess and all they saw was the president's daughter. She shrank down in her chair and said nothing to anyone she went through the rest of school avoiding Heller and Nailah out of fear that they would look at her different then they did before they found out that she was the Presidents daughter. When Tess got back to her room she went to her bed and started to cry her eyes out she felt like a complete failure that she could not stay out of the other students judging eyes and that she also my have lost the only two friends she had because she didn't tell them that she was the first daughter. She was still in her bed when Alexis, Akiza and Luna came in to the room to see if she was ok. You see Alexis, Akiza and Luna had became good friends and cared for all of the female students they would go to the girls went the girls had a problem together and would talk to them about the problems they faced at the girls age they were talking to. But they could not help Tess with hers because they did not face the problem that was now facing Tess but the one problem that she is facing they did face fear of being alone with no friends because of who they were. Akiza looked at Tess and said " I know what its like to have a friend then they find out that you are different then what they thought I am a physic duelist so when I was growing up I had no friends and did not get a friend until Yusei, Jack, Luna and Crow came in to my life and then I met Alexis so I was not without friends that now if they were to find out something I didn't tell them I to would be scared to lose them but if they are your true friends they will still see you for who you are and not that you're the presidents daughter so just go find your two friends and see if they still are your friends even though you didn't tell them you are the first daughter you may find out that they have more respect if you do say the reason you didn't tell them right away so go and see if they are true friends and you know if you ever need to talk to me come to the Ra yellow dorm and I will sit and talk to you." Tess got out of the bed gave Akiza, Alexis and Luna a hug told them thank you and went to find Nailah and Heller. She found them outside the school looking for her.

As she came close to them they saw her with the look of relief on their face, as they were there to help her out of anything that they needed to. Tess looked at them then looked down at the ground and said " I am sorry I did not tell you that my dad is the same as the president or should I say Is the president when I came here I had no friends so to make t…. them I thought that hiding the f…. fact that my dad I…is the p…president that I could maybe make some friends I mean how many kids go to school with secret service on their tail and not make friends se I didn't know the rest of my classmates in middle school because I could not go any were with out the secret service around me." Nailah looked at Tess with a smile on her face and said " Tess you're an idiot just because you're the daughter of the president of our country does not mean I wont be your friend I mean do you know why I didn't have any friends until you and Heller." Tess looked and Nailah and shook her head no. Nailah said " My family does not get along with Mr. And Mrs. Kiba because Mrs. Kiba to use is also Ishizu Ishtar whose family was chosen over mine to be the guardian of the Millennium items." Heller looked at Nailah and said " I did not know my mom was the guardian of the Millennium Items and not your family." Nai said " Your uncle Marik was chosen to get the Millennium rod over one of my relatives and the neckles around Tess's neck was given to her by your mom." So they became good friends and even lovers with each other the two girls grew closer to each other because they had the same common goal in mind and that is to prove that they are still like everyone else even though they are from very famous or in Nailah's case infamous. But still we had everything to lose and we had not known just who it would be that their world would come down on little did they know that there was a new girl trying to make a name for herself by taking Heller Kiba from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 love rival

The next day a girl named Nanami Kimori walked in to the classroom with a note then looking back at the teacher she said " Sorry teacher I was at the nurses office because it is that time of the month for me and it is vary painful." The teacher looked at the girl and said "Please take your seat so I may begin class already." We Nanami got the the steat next to Tess she looked at Tess and said " You are to stay away from Heller or you and i are going to war about it." Tess looked at the girl and said " Get away from me or fell the power of my deck and it is you who will stay away from Heller or deal with Nailah and I so get the hell out of my face and keep your nose out of mine and Nailah and Heller's bussiness or get hurt."

That night Tess got to the room she, Heller and Nailah share together as she came in to the room Nailah and Heller were siting on the floor of the room looking at a note that was adreessed to the three of them from an unknown sender with no return adress. When they say her they said they needed to taslk about their chances in the three on one duel in front of the whole school. When Tess read the note she knew right a way who had sent it to them and she had a big grin on her face looking at her two roommate and said " Lets take this bitch on and teach her the heartof our friendship is that when you threaten one of us you threaten all three of us." When she finished talk to them they both nodded at her and both said at the same time " Lets do this and be done with her." as the time of the match came they got their duel dishs on their wrists when Mr. Seto Kiba came in to the room and said " My son do you really love both Tessandra "Tess" Moto and Nailah Kemosiri?" looking at his father Heller said with all the might in his voice "YES father I do love the both of these girls and I do not care if you and mom do not like that about me." After he was done talk Mrs. Kiba came in the room with them and said " My son if you love both girls then i and your father will not stop you." Looking

at his mother then asked her " But mom what do I do about htis one girl in Oblisk Blue that has told Tess and Nailah to stay away from me because she is in love with me and that I can not have three girls if i have two already." Looking at her son she said " Then let Tess and Nailah fight the other girl for you and the winner keeps you." Looking at Nailah Tess shook her head at the thought of fighting for a guy. Nailah nodded her head at Tess's unspoken words as the the two girls looked at Heller he saw that the girls and him needed time alone to talk about the duel ahead of the three of them so Heller looked back at his mom and dad saying " Can you guys leave Tess, Nailah and I alone for the next two days at the time of the duel?"

Blinking his father did not understand but Mrs. Kiba looked at her son in the eyes and saw they did need to be alone taking her husbands hand she took him outside and said lets let the talk until the day of the duel. With that being said Heller's parents left them alone and Tess said " Let do what we were thinking of doing." As Tess finished talking Nailah and Tess took off their shirt and pants standing in their bra and panties Heller saw that Tess had bigger breasts then Nailah. (LEMON ALERT) Tess then looked at Nailah and Nailah turned so Tess could undo her bra and after Tess undid Nailah's bra Tess turned so that Nailah could undo her bra. After five minets of teasing all three lovers were butt naked Heller layon his bed then Tess got on to the bed with her pussy right over Heller's mouth and thats when Nailah pisitioned her self over his dick and started to bounce up and down on it for the next five minets they had sex and as Heller, Tess and Nailah were about to cum Mr. Seto Kiba opened the door looking to talk to his son and see what he was going to do. (end Of lemon) As Seto opened the he saw the three of them having sex.

Next Chapter Love and Rage


End file.
